The industrial design of handheld wireless devices will often have a high priority in the overall design process, and full metal bodies are often used for high-end phones to get an appealing industrial design. These types of phones will only have limited space for the antennas in the top and the bottom of the device, making it difficult to design an antenna system with broad bandwidth. Thus, devices such as smart phones are often equipped with narrow-banded tunable antennas where only one or a limited number of adjacent frequency bands are covered at any given time.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.